User talk:71.10.102.143
Welcome Hi, welcome to Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek content! Thanks for your edit to the "Guinan" page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Logging into an account also allows you to keep your IP address private. We've noticed that you've made a contribution to our database—thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy the activities of our community after reading this brief introduction. Registering an account is fast, free, and easy! Existing Memory Alpha or Wikia members already have an account; just log in with your normal user name and password. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Beta, here are a few links that you might want to check out: * Manual of Style: Please be sure to read this before contributing, so you know how to accurately cite your sources, and search the site to make sure the article you want to make doesn't already exist. * Policies and Guidelines: For a list of the policies and guidelines that we adhere to on Memory Beta. * '' '': For a list of pages we want most, although any contributions you make are greatly appreciated! One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in a member's talk page or the community portal. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Beta! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- UESPArules (Talk) 19:45, July 4, 2012 Birth and death dates Hi there. You've been making a lot of edits to character pages, adding birth and/or death dates. I assume that you were also responsible for a number of other anonymous edits on the same theme. You didn't provide any sources or explanations for these, so I had to presume you've invented them. Memory Beta is a wiki for canon and licensed Star Trek, so information that doesn't come from a valid and proper source has to go. Therefore, I removed a lot of the dates that I couldn't easily confirm with others sources. Thanks for your efforts, anyway, and you made some apparently valid corrections. If you like, perhaps you hunt around for official sources for these dates? -- BadCatMan 07:42, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay, Some of the years, I have info for like the birth and death dates of Jonathan Archer. Hey, the death about Charles Tucker III being 2238, is because it even says on this wikia that at age 5, James T. Kirk w/ his family goes to this place on Federation day and sees an elderly Charles Tucker III-- 13:31, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, the info for Hoshi Sato dying in 2246, at the age of 117, is in the wikia. She was in the same famine in 2246, along with James T. Kirk, who was a kid. Hoshi died from execution because of the famine in 2246. That is logical information -- :Sorry, I missed that bit about Tucker in 2238. I'll check it out and restore your edit later. :Unfortunately, the only information about Hoshi's death appears in an image that went unused in an Enterprise episode (another image was used instead), so it can't be accepted as a source here. That is, it never really happened. See Hoshi Sato and Talk:Hoshi Sato; I worked on that myself. The same goes for Jonathan Archer, whom I'll look at and sort out later. :Anyway, thanks for getting back to me! -- BadCatMan 13:51, July 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi again, I just copied in our conversation from my talk page, to keep it tidy and together. ::I looked at Charles Tucker III again, but decided that the "Died:" entry should only be for official or actual death dates. It wouldn't right to discuss later appearances there, as the article already covers that. -- BadCatMan 08:15, July 6, 2012 (UTC)